Glassbox
The Glassbox is an upcoming 9th generation video game console created and manufactured by Transparent Interactive. The system was initially announced in 2015 and was supposed to come out in 2016. With its release being postponed multiple times over the following years due to Transparent Interactive's reoccurring financial problems, it is planned to finally launch by the end of 2019. Games If you want your games to be featured on this console, just ask . Any article added to the "Games for Glassbox" category will be automatically listed down below. Hardware Console The console runs games in 1080p with 60 frames per second, with some but not all software supporting 4K UHD graphics and HDR. The console features Wi-Fi and Ethernet connectivity, Bluetooth 5.0, a total of three USB 3.0 ports (two of which are on the front and one of which is on the back) and an SD memory card slot. Depending on the bundle one has purchased, the console has either 64 GB (Lite Bundle), 128 GB (Regular Bundle) or 1 TB (Pro Bundle) of internal memory, expandable via SD memory cards up to 128 GB and external USB hard disk drives up to 2 TB. Bundles Lite Bundle The Lite Bundle features a console with 64 gigabytes of internal storage and one ConPad controller. It costs about €229.99/$239.99/¥27000. Regular Bundle The Regular Bundle features a console with 128 gigabytes of internal storage and two ConPad controllers. It costs about €269.99/$279.99/¥32000. Pro Bundle The Pro Bundle features a console with 1 terabyte of internal storage,, four ConPad controllers and a 12 months Glassbox Plus subscription. It costs about €299.99/$309.99/¥36000. Controller The console's controller is referred to as the ConPad and it connects to the console wirelessly. Its battery can be charged by placing it on top of the console using inductive wireless charging technology, but it's also possible to charge it with an AC adapter using the controllers USB Type C port. The controller supports motion controls via a gyroscope and an accelerometer and includes a touchscreen on the front. Control Elements (Place your mouse pointer over an element for details.) Software Core Areas The Glassbox system software is subdivided into 6 core areas, which are the following: Glassbox Menu The Glassbox Menu is the system's main dashboard and allows the user to launch all installed software and navigate through the entire system. Status Menu The Status Menu can be accessed during any game or application by pressing the MENU Button. It displays information such as date and time, wireless signal status, controller battery life and allows the user to enter account settings, controller settings, and data manager. The user may also turn off the console or put it into sleep mode. Glassbox Store The Glassbox Store is the console's digital market place and allows the user to purchase and download a wide selection of software titles. Its use requires a Glassbox.net account. Most common payment options are accepted. Glassbox Plaza Glassbox Plaza is the console's social network similar to Miiverse. More information is coming soon. Internet Browser The Internet Browser allows the user to browse the web on the TV screen with the controller. Play'd (Outdated screenshot) Play'd is the console's media library service which includes a media player and the possibility to use online streaming services such as TIs Play'd on Demand service, or third-party services such as Netfix, Amazon Video, Hulu and many more. System Settings The System Settings allow the user to change certain settings of their console. Online service (Outdated screenshot) Glassbox.net is the console's online service which provides online functionality for supported software. Signing up for a Glassbox.net account is necessary to use most internet-related services on the console (Store, UpDrive, Plaza, Play'd, etc). Gallery ' glassbox-cover-art-template.png|Box art template glassbox-beta-logo.png|Prototype logo glassbox-logo.png|Final logo glassbox-logo-jp.png|Japanese logo ''(ガラスボックス Garasubokkusu) glassbox-console.png|Console glassbox-controller.png|Controller glassbox-console-prototype.png|Console prototype from October 2015 ''' Category:Transparent Interactive Category:Home Consoles